Conférence
by Castielific
Summary: Une conférence, une honte et un léger craquage de moi


CONFERENCE

Auteur: Sganzy

E-mail: Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler: Avant le départ de Hammond

Genre: Tendance Craquage

Résumé: Rhan la Tehonnnn

Note l'auteur: fic totalement sans intêret qui démontre que ma connerie n'a aucune limite, mais inspirée d'une expérience vécue...que je ne vous raconterais pas maintenant sinon y a plus de suspense hein

Have fun!

Sam laissa son regard glisser sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. La communauté scientifique qui était réunie pour écouter sa dernière théorie semblait captivée par son expérience. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit à cette constatation.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'écran géant où son propre reflet expliquait le déroulement prochain de l'expérimentation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se servait d'un support vidéo dans une conférence et elle dut admettre que la fusion nucléique d'un atome de Naquada et d'une cellule d'Amonium aurait été beaucoup moins captivante sans ces images. Elle devrait remercier Daniel de l'avoir convaincu de se servir de sa caméra. Elle, si passionnée par les technologies pouvaient se montrer parfois si archaïque dans ses méthodes de démonstration.

Un murmure envahit la foule et elle vit la passion naître dans le regard de ses collègues alors que la fusion commençait.

Le général Hammond avait bien fait les choses, il était parvenu à réunir nombre de personnages imminents du monde scientifique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Georges se forçait une mine concentrée, mais ses yeux plissés prouvaient qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il voyait.

Une bouffée d'affection l'envahi. Cet homme avait tant fait pour elle. Alors que le Pentagone la jugeait trop « précieuse », étant la seule experte de la porte des étoiles à l'époque, pour aller sur le terrain, le général s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve et traverser la porte. Sans lui, elle serait probablement restée éternellement cloîtrée à la base ou en zone 51.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, elle le lui devait.

Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant étouffer un bâillement.

Aussitôt son regard se tourna vers ses autres amis.

Malheureusement pour eux, le bâillement du général avait été communicatif et d'un même geste les bouches de Daniel et Jack s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle étouffa son rire d'une violente morsure dans sa lèvre inférieure.

L'archéologue se força de nouveau à se concentrer sur l'écran alors que le colonel se tassait dans son siège, songeant visiblement à faire une sieste.

Le pauvre avait déjà dû subir son discours durant plusieurs prises alors qu'il la filmait, si bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il connaissait toute l'expérience par cœur…peut-être même l'avait-il comprise…

Le souvenir de ses mimiques incessantes alors qu'il était derrière la caméra lui revint et elle sourit.

D'autres images s'insinuèrent alors dans son esprit, d'autres…expériences et elle se sentit rougir. Paniquée, elle scruta le public. Dieu merci, tout le monde semblait captivé par la vidéo et ne lui prêtait pas attention. Alors, audacieuse, debout devant des centaines de personnes, son esprit s'égara en direction de son supérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre. Instinctivement, elle tourna le regard vers l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Il la regardait, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Elle vira au pourpre, certaine qu'il avait deviné le thème de ses songes. Un clin d'œil accompagné de son fameux sourire charmeur, celui qui lui était réservé, lui confirmèrent son hypothèse.

Elle planta un instant son regard dans le sien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un brouhaha s'élevait dans la salle, la sortant de sa contemplation. Interdite, elle se tourna vers le grand écran que tous fixaient et blanchit instantanément.

Elle était là en géant sur le mur en train de ranger ses affaires. Rien de bien choquant en soi…pour le moment, songea-t-elle au souvenir de ce qui avait suivi. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il avait éteint la caméra dés qu'elle avait annoncé la fin de l'expérience!

Rancunière, elle se tourna vers Jack qui, les yeux écarquillés, semblait aussi ahuri et paniqué qu'elle.

Il n'avait donc pas faite exprès….Dieu merci.

Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir d'avantage alors que d'une main sur le visage, il tentait inutilement de sa cacher en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Elle se tourna lentement, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait, vers l'écran. Elle grimaça en voyant apparaître son supérieur à l'image.

_Il s'approchait d'elle, bien trop près._

_J: bien, maintenant qu'on a passé la journée à jouer avec tout vos bidules…si on tentait un autre genre d'expérience_

_Elle se vit rougir sous son sourire charmeur. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion alors que sa main se glissait dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, ce que son visage pouvait être expressif…_

_Leurs visages se rapprochaient…encore…encore…_

Elle aurait dû réagir, crier, fuir, mais elle était comme hypnotisée par les images qui défilaient. Voir ainsi ce qu'elle avait vécu la…

J: CARTER!

Ayant visiblement abandonné l'idée de jouer la discrétion, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et lui indiquait de faire quelque chose. Sortant de sa léthargie, elle fit signe au régisseur de couper la caméra, mais rien à faire, il ne réagissait pas, le regard accroché sur l'écran comme toutes les personnes présentes.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, impuissante. Et entendit Jack lui crier quelques mots avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs pour accéder à la régie qui se trouvait à l'étage.

Elle scruta la salle, le cœur battant, la sueur au front. Personne ne se détournait de la vidéo et aux regards lubriques de certains, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.  
Prudente, angoissée, elle tourna à nouveau le visage vers l'image.

_Jack semait de fougueux baisers dans sa nuque alors qu'une main se glissait déjà sous son haut. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement alors que ses mains agrippaient les cheveux de son amant._

_S: Jack…pas ici…le général…_

_J: on s'en fout du général, il faudra bien qu'il le découvre un jour, je n'en peux plus de me cacher…_

Déglutissant difficilement, une sueur froide la fit frissonner alors que de biais, elle jeta un œil vers le dit-général. La bouche entre-ouverte d'effarement, les poings crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, la mâchoire serrée, il semblait sur le point de bondir, mais pourtant incapable de bouger.

Elle ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre si fort qu'elle gémit de douleur, gémissement qui fut vite couvert par celui rauque de l'homme de la vidéo.

Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle croisa le regard rieur de Daniel qui l'observait, un sourire à peine retenu sur les lèvres. Le regard de la jeune femme devait envoyer des éclairs car dés qu'il le croisa, il ravala son sourire et se détourna.

Elle leva les yeux vers la loge de la régie en priant pour que Jack arrête cette vidéo avant que son haut ne….Divers cris résonnèrent à l'unisson lui indiquant que c'était trop tard, le haut était à terre…

Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux sous le coup de l'humiliation. En moins de deux secondes, tout venait de s'écrouler. Sa carrière militaire se finirait immanquablement par une cour martiale qui, au mieux, la remercierait de ses services et au pire, l'enverrait en prison. Quant à sa carrière scientifique…cette vidéo venait de lui retirait toute crédibilité. La seule trace qu'elle laisserait dans le monde scientifique serait celle de la bave dégoulinante du vieux pervers du second rang qui ne perdait pas une seconde de ses ébats avec O'neill.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle crut défaillir, mais se forçant un visage neutre, elle réunit toute la dignité qui lui restait et se redressa. La tête haute, le dos droit, elle parvint même à dissimuler les tremblements de ses membres.

Mais soudain, la vidéo sembla se couper et, après quelques secondes d'hébétement général, toute la salle se tourna vers elle. Elle perdit immédiatement tout ce qui lui restait d'assurance. La tête lui tournait, les visages se brouillaient devant elle et d'inquiétantes taches noires apparaissaient sous son regard quand une voix rendue grésillante par un micro, mais bien reconnaissable vint couvrir le silence pesant.

J: hum…c'était donc une mise en scène démontrant le parallèle certains entre la fusion atomique bipolaire et la fusion…humaine.

Un long silence lui répondit, Sam ferma les yeux incapable de faire face à la situation.

Cependant, un cri s'éleva la faisant sursauter.

X: c'est du génie!

X2: très convaincant, très juste, c'est remarquable!

De nombreuses éloges parvirent à ses oreilles alors que des conversations et débats s'engageaient dans la salle.

Incertaine, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Le public entier semblait s'être lancé dans des discussions passionnées. Ahurie, elle leva le regard vers la régie. O'neill, un sourire fier sur le visage observait la foule en contre-bas. Et dire qu'elle avait osé douter de lui…

Captant son regard, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et d'un signe de main l'incita à prendre la relève.

Inspirant profondément, elle piqua dans ses yeux bruns la confiance dont elle avait besoin avant de s'avancer vers le micro. Sa voix, au début légèrement tremblante, transforma l'excuse du colonel en une théorie tout à fait correcte et elle reprit bien vite de l'assurance.

Quand elle eut fini, un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ses propos. Elle dut par la suite serrer bon nombres de mains et accepta maintes félicitations avec le sourire. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire en ce retournement impressionnant de situation. Elle était passée de l'humiliation la plus complète à une fierté incommensurable. Oui, elle était fière... de lui, de cette réplique extraordinaire qu'il avait sorti d'on ne sait où. Il pouvait se montrer si surprenant qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle pouvait réellement prétendre le connaître. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il était bel et bien toujours là pour elle…et savait se tirer en beauté de toute sorte de situation!

La salle se vida tout doucement et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes qui discutaient ça et là. Elle fourra ses documents dans son sac et sourit légèrement en voyant ses deux amis s'approcher d'elle.

D, moqueur: alors Sam comme ça vous…

J, menaçant: Daniel, qu'est ce que je vous ai dit….

Le regard meurtrier qu'O'neill lui lança ne fit cependant qu'agrandir le sourire de l'archéologue.

D: Teal'c va regretter de pas avoir pu assister à cette conférence très….instructive en tout cas.

Nouveau regard noir.

D: Menacez moi tant que vous voulez Jack, mais je suis pas prêt d'oublier ça.

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami, fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et se sauva.

Les deux militaires restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre.

S, faussement contrariée: J'espère pour vous que ce n'était pas volontaire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et elle lui donna une tape un peu trop brusque dans l'épaule.

J: eh doucement! Je suis plus si jeune hein, allez y molo avec mes vieux os.

S: plus tout jeune? Il y a pourtant quelques centaines de personnes qui pourront vous affirmer le contraire maintenant.

Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine.

Ses émotions avaient été si bouleversées aujourd'hui, qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, se serrait contre lui. Elle savait que cette mésaventure avait été, au final, plutôt bénéfique pour sa théorie, mais elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure. Elle fit un pas vers lui alors que, lisant dans ses pensées, il ouvrait déjà ses bras, mais elle sembla remarquer quelque chose derrière lui.

Elle fit immédiatement un bond en arrière et il haussa les sourcils. Elle fit de légers signes de tête et il se retourna.

Le général était toujours là, fixant un point invisible devant lui, toujours figé.

J: Vous croyez qu'on l'a achevé cette fois?

S, grondant: Jack…

Ils s'avancèrent vers Hammond et Sam posa une main compatissante, mais timide, sur son épaule.

S: mon général? Ça va aller?

Il ne répondit pas, toujours léthargique.

S, inquiète: mon général?

Toujours rien.  
Le colonel passa plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux de l'homme, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. O'neill réfléchit un instant et un sourire que Sam identifia tout de suite comme de mauvais augure naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il était lancé.

J: tant qu'on est dans les révélations, je dois vous avouer que j'ai menti. Le vert ne vous va pas du tout au teint.

Il releva les yeux vers une Sam exaspérée. Leurs carrières risquaient d'être détruites et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se moquer de son supérieur.

Quand Jack baissa de nouveau ses pupilles rieuses vers son supérieur, il croisa le regard peu avenant de celui-ci et déglutit difficilement.

J, avec un sourire crispé: heu…Lol.

Le général se redressa et O'neill fit un bond en arrière. Mais, comme pour garder sa dignité devant Carter, il eut un léger geste signifiant « même pas peur ». Pourtant, Hammond se leva et sa réaction prouva de nouveau le contraire.

Voulant voler à son secours, la jeune femme fit un pas en avant, la bouche déjà ouverte pour argumenter, mais d'un levé de bras, le général lui intima le silence. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis inspira profondément.

G, se convainquant: je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien entendu, rien de tout ça ne vient de se passer.

Il répéta cela plusieurs fois tel un mantra qui le calmerait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui le couple abasourdi. Sam et Jack soufflèrent à l'unisson de soulagement quand une voix ferme les fit sursauter.

G: O'neill, corvée chiotte pendant un mois pour irrespect envers un supérieur.

J: je…

G, une lueur complice au fond du regard: et si vous râlez c'est deux!

J, souriant en coin : à vos ordres, mon général. Mais je bluffais hein, le vert vous va comme un gan…

Le regard inhibant de Georges lui fit ravaler son sourire.

Le général observa la jeune femme de haut en bas et secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être désespéré que son choix se soit porté sur ce Clown de colonel. Puis il fit volte face et sortit.

Sam sourit, oui, c'était certain, elle devait la meilleure partie de sa vie au général Georges Hammond.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et son dos vint se coller contre un torse ferme alors que quelques mots étaient murmurés à son oreille.  
Enfin….pas que au général…

FIN

Voilà, si vous trouvez un intêret à cette fic, prévenez moi: 


End file.
